Crimson Ice
by Leda Star
Summary: When Demetri saw Sasha it was love at 1st sight but if he wants to keep her he must help solve a dark secret that threateans to destroy them and the world. Demetri/OC


**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the long wait but my folks decided to move and its taken forever to get the internet back. Before I start this story I'd like to list the following warning: 1. This story may be short. 2. I'm busy applying to college at this time and thus update time may be a little delayed. I know this sucks but if you'd just bear with me I will promise some good vampire on ice witch action to entertain you, on that note if you are new please read my fist fanfic To love under the red moon featuring Leah and Felix. So without further a due-Shoot! I'd also like to mention that besides Sasha and some other un-named OC's the characters featured in this story are the property of Stephen Myers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

'She would like something like this.' Demetri thought, placing a hand on the glass. The gem behind it shimmered in the light, casting beams of blue, violet, green, and even red onto the satin pillow it rested on.

It wasn't the most spectacular piece of jewelry and with its size-half the size of a walnut-and color-a flat silver-it was often over looked. But if one took the time to notice they could see the beauty unique only to it.

"Just like her." He sighed, closing his eyes as a image of the women rose into his mind. Her skin like frost on a window, hair swirling around her angelic face like air off a block of ice, her eyes-God, her eyes-so innocent and deep he could drown in them. He imaged her clothed in nothing but sheer silk, reaching for him with a lover's smile on her lips.

Demetri sighed and longing but grunted as he was slammed against the glass, the image he had built of Sasha disappearing with the contact of his marble cheek against the smooth surface.

"Sorry, dude." A human male slurred, the smell of tobacco and cheep wine rolling off his body.

Demetri had to fight off the urge to pounce on the drunken idiot and rip his throat out for ruining the fantasy of Sasha. Luckily the human saw the violence growing on Demetri's face and stumbled away as fast as he could. The tracker growled at his retreating form then looked back at the necklace.

"It'd make no since to but it now." He sighed. But once he had the girl it would be the first of many gifts he would give her. Giving the necklace one last look he walked a brisk pace down the street.

Once he was a safe distance away from the city he broke into his full speed and headed for the coast. Minuets later he came upon a hill on which sat a modest but beautiful house with three story's and a covered porch. The home over looked a small beach with frothing waves and sand that sparkled beneath the full moon light.

"'Bout time you got here."

Demetri turned in time to see his partner and friend Felix coming out of a grove of trees, a large log slung on a shoulder.

"Sorry, I just-"

Demetri was shocked when Felix embraced him in a warm one-armed hug. His friend has changed, and Demetri wasn't just talking about his eye color-that was still scarlet but with streaks of gold. His body language, features, and aura had brightened, making him a stranger from the man he had been a month before.

"That's okay," He said releasing Demetri. "I'm just happy you're here now, and I'm sure Leah will be happy too."

As if by magic the shape shifter emerged from the surrounding darkness. Her hair had grown since the last Demetri saw her and swayed beneath her shoulder blades in ebony waves. She wore a grey sweat jacket that clashed with the pale violet sheath she wore beneath, the fabric clinging to her every curve and stretched taught over her full rounded stomach.

"Leah you shouldn't be out!" Felix scolded.

His wife flashed a guilty smile and held up a sand pale brimming with shells and bits of coral. "I thought they'd make a nice decoration for the nursery, a mobile or something." She explained, her eyes went to her stomach. "I think he's gonna really like the ocean." She added. "He starts kicking like crazy when ever I even go near the beach."

Demetri had to dive to the side to keep his toes from being reduced to pancakes by the log that Felix dropped to fall to his knees before Leah, placing a shaky hand on the swell of her stomach to feel their unborn child's movement.

There was wonder and love in his eyes but also fear. Demetri was one of the few people on this planet who knew just how worried Felix was for his wife and baby and the fact that nothing like this has never happened before only made it worth.

"He's strong," He said, a tremble in his voice. "Just like his mom."

Leah smiled and pulled her husband up to plant a kiss on his lips. The love the two shared sent a sharp pain through Demetri. He longed for that type of connection, every vampire who had sworn they would be fine spending eternity mate less _eventually _did.

"You're cold." Felix frowned breaking the kiss.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Could you not be a mother hen for like five seconds?"

Felix laughed and scooped her up into his arms. "Not when I'm with you love."

Without a backward glance he sped off towards the house. Demetri sighed, looked up desperately at the moon, and took after them. When he stepped through the door he was assaulted by the warmth of a happy home and a large ball of fur and energy.

"Hey, to you too Lupo." He chuckled, as the wolf hybrid licked his face.

Lupo barked happily and butted his head against Demetri's hand, practically purring when he scratched a spot behind his ear.

"Hello Demetri." Bella Cullen greeted.

She along with the rest of the Cullen clan was staying to help Leah through the pregnancy. It was the presences of one member of their coven that made Demetri come that night.

"Where's Alice?"

Bella stiffened, her eyes flashed. "She's in the library, up the stairs to the left." She said, giving Demetri a I-dare-you-to-try-something look.

He petted Lupo and headed for the stairs, Bella's eyes drilling into his back.

The library was bigger then he'd thought, with bookshelves that rose to the ceilings and furniture that looked to be made of drift wood and plush cushions. On a large couch with her mate's arms wrapped protectively around her waist was Alice Cullen.

"Hello Demetri." She said.

"Where is she." Demetri demanded.

"I suggest you watch your tone." Jasper growled.

Alice placed a hand on his arm and placed a marker in the book she was reading. "I honestly do not know." She replied. "And before you start your _'How the hell is that possible, you can see into the future but can't find one girl' _tirade again I think it is because of the same reason I can't see any of the shape shifters."

"Sasha's not a shifter." Demetri said. The enchanting creature had the power to control ice she could conjure from thin air. An ice goddess that some how set Demetri's heart on fire.

Alice shrugged. "That's the only logical explanation but-" She got up and grabbed a piece of paper on the desk. "A friend of mine said he spotted a girl resembling her at bus station in California to here."

Demetri took the paper, read its contents and frowned. "Las Vegas Nevada?"


End file.
